<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the other side by spidermanhomecomeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430511">from the other side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme'>spidermanhomecomeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideychelle Song Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Song Lyrics, Song: Hello (Adele), Voicemail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermanhomecomeme/pseuds/spidermanhomecomeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hello, can you hear me?<br/>I’m in California dreaming about who we used to be<br/>When we were younger and free<br/>I’ve forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideychelle Song Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Spideychelle Shuffle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the other side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts">seekrest</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“…so you can’t roast me for leaving a voicemail, okay?” </em>
</p><p>His laugh over the phone is carefree, one of the rare instances where he’s not letting the weight of the world crush his shoulders. And it feels like a punch to the gut. </p><p>MJ’s eyes have started to glaze over, straining from staring at the bright screen for so long. </p><p>She’s lost count of how many time’s she’s listened. </p><p><em>“This is what you get for not answering,”</em> he jokes, a teasing smile in his voice, one that makes her heart ache. <em>“I’m gonna stay on here for, like, five minutes. Just… talk about my day.” </em>There’s shuffling on the other end as he moves about his room, the phone crackling as he presumably climbs into his bed. <em>“You know what, though? One day you’ll be glad you have a ridiculously long voicemail from me.”</em></p><p>She’d smiled sadly during the first listen. </p><p>But now, her grip tightens on the phone, hating how right he had been. </p><p><em>“Anyway, you’re probably not gonna listen to this whole thing. I mean… I know you aren’t.”</em> He laughs. <em>“I just… wanted to call and say… I miss you… and I really… I just really wanted to hear your voice.”</em></p><p>Her throat tightens. </p><p><em>“And I wish I could be there for you<b>—</b>not that you need me because you’re a strong, capable person… But I mean….” </em>He’s rambling,his exhaustion starting to come through, and she wants more than anything to tease him about it as she plays with his hair. <em>“I mean to like, annoy you in person.”  </em></p><p>The room is bathed in the blue light of the forgotten TV, the screen frozen, paused on some random news channel. </p><p>She closes her eyes, willing herself to remember the last time she’d seen him. He’d wrapped her up in his arms, spinning around, peppering her face with an embarrassing number of kisses. After nearly five months apart for their first semester of college, he was less than eager to let her go, always finding some way to keep her next to him, to touch her, to make her smile and laugh. </p><p><em>“Also, probably the biggest thing…”</em> He pauses for a tender moment.<em> “I love you. So much. I can’t wait to see you again. Like, so excited. I’ll send you a pic of my MJ countdown after this, it’s great. You’ll love it.” </em>He yawns, though he tries to talk through it. <em>“Ah, I know I said I was gonna talk about my day, but I should probably get some sleep… And… I should probably end this voicemail.” </em></p><p>He laughs again. Her vision blurs, her eyes stinging. </p><p>The TV clicks off automatically, paused for too long. But it doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need to see it anymore. </p><p>The headline’s already burned into her memory. </p><p>
  <em>New York’s Hero Spider-Man Found Dead</em>
</p><p><em>“But… Uh… Yeah.”</em> A beat.<em> “I miss you. I can’t wait to see you. I love you. Bye.”</em></p><p>The message ends, and for the nth time that night, she clicks <em>replay.</em></p><p><em>“MJ!” </em>Excited rustling can be heard. <em>“Hello! From my dorm! You didn’t answer<b>—</b>obviously<b>—</b>so… Here I am! You’re probably gonna just tell me to text you instead, but you know what, you did this to me all the time in high school…”</em></p><p>She brings the phone to her chest, opening her eyes and letting the stray tears fall onto her pillow. </p><p>
  <em>“…so you can’t roast me for leaving a voicemail, okay?” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>